(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display for which light transmittance therethrough is improved.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, determining alignments of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
The two display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array display panel and an opposing display panel. A gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are disposed to cross each other, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be disposed in the thin film transistor array display panel. A light blocking member, a color filter and a common electrode may be disposed in the opposing display panel. Depending on the type of the liquid crystal display, the light blocking member, the color filter and the common electrode may be disposed in the thin film transistor array display panel instead of the opposing display panel.
Liquid crystal displays have become overall wider, and curved displays are being developed to enhance viewer immersion.